Into the Light
by Jade R. Rayne
Summary: [ULTRA A/U] [Vamps/Wolves] - Being human isn't easy. Heck, being half vampire definitely made it harder to live. When a certain supernatural girl falls in love with one of her family's most hated enemies, how will her family take it? Together, could the lovers stop the races from obliterating each other in a destructive war and bring about the much needed peace? [Mature:Smutty]
1. Dhampir

**J.R. Rayne**- Okay… lol… I actually had a dream about this, and I loved the concept so much that I woke up just to write this plotline! Please enjoy and review!

**ULTRA** A/U – Hehe, you'll see… mythical creatures and all.

**Disclaimer**- I'm merely using the characters from the Walking Dead to fuel my creative desires. I do not own them or dhampirs or vampires, or any other mythical creature that may pop up in here.

**Warning- Hot vampire&wolf sex later… not suited for Young Readers.**

**Into the Light**  
_Chapter 1  
[Dhampir]_

Monsters that haunt children's dreams often came from the mouths of their fathers and brothers. Father figures instilled fear and courage, brothers often teased but protected—both often fiercely loyal and loving.

Or, that's what she assumed. She doesn't know for sure. There are days where she sat under the shadows of the trees in the late afternoon, just to simply observe the males chasing their children around the playground. The fathers tended to injuries with Band-Aids and kisses, the children would thereafter, jump right back into reckless playing with their friends.

That is where she was today, at the same playground she has visited for over half a century. It had changed aesthetically, most certainly. The role of the fathers didn't. It had remained the same role as a protective, loving figure despite the change of time.

She had no father—she has a _sire._ If that made any sense.

She sighed, feeling a bit sorry for herself and the fate of her poor, late mother. She was told very little about her, most of what she knew was the diary her mother kept while she was pregnant with her. She wrote of wonderful things of the person who impregnated her, from the way he kissed her to how well he was in gracing her bed. Yes, her mother was a cheery, over affectionate woman—that much she could tell from the old pages of the diary.

It's laughable really, the one who loved her dearly was no longer alive and the one who wished she never existed hunts her down with his minions and her half-sister. A bitter laugh escaped her lips; they have a weakness that she doesn't. All thanks to her mother. The mother she never met—the mother she killed. The last page of her diary was her only wish for her unborn daughter:

_ "Live free, my child. Life is beautiful and your mother has no regrets for bringing you into this world. Live free, don't forgo the sunshine. Don't forgo the light. Live free… live happily… find love. So that way, that way I can rest in peace."_

Another sigh escaped her lips; she tilted her head back to inhale the warm spring air and exhaled loudly. The thought of her mother's last words to her never fails to make her eyes water.

"Are you sad?" A child's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She shifted her head until she caught the familiar face of a young child—Molly.

"Do you want to play soccer with me, Miss Beth?" the young child with bright blue eyes and chestnut brown hair beamed her a precious grin, hoping the older girl will play with her.

Beth smiled, bearing her pearly white teeth at the small child. "What? Are you up for a rematch, Molly?"

Molly pouted, then almost immediately laughed and kicked Beth the soccer ball. "You're not going to win this time, Miss Beth! I've been practicing!"

All Beth's worries soon disintegrated as the duo raced into the soccer field to play a rematch game. She loved Molly and thought it was ironic that her father was exactly the same when he was a child. Her father did the same thing when he was no older than seven—came up to her and offered to play a match of soccer. Arrogant little chit even wagered on ice-cream, the loser buys. That day, she let him win and bought him cold, creamy treat just because she found his courage most refreshing.

Time flies when you're having fun, the saying is very true. Before she knew it, the sun was setting and the field lights popped on.

"Molly, it's time to go!" Her father, Rick hollered from the other side of the fence.

Beth stopped the soccer ball under her foot, and turned to greet him. She waved her hand and offered him a smile, "Howdy Mr. Grimes!"

He laughed at her over-the-top southern accent and made his way over to her and his daughter. He approached quickly, his form lax and friendly. As old friends, he pulled her into a platonic embrace.

"How's Carl and Lori doing?" It had been a while since she seen them. The last time she had seen them was when Molly was born.

"Just fine, they're at home. How are you, stranger? Haven't seen you around here in a long time," he stuffed the soccer ball into his duffel bag and hoisted his daughter up in his free arm.

Beth shrugged, "I can't always linger around. You know that."

"Uh huh," he nodded knowingly. He knew all about her deepest, darkest secrets—she trusted him, utterly and completely. If anything, he was her one true friend. "Do you want to stop by for dinner? Chicken quesadillas' on the menu tonight."

She smiled at his offer and shook her head, "No. Thank you though, I best get going. You know how it is." She pointed up at the darkening sky. There were things she wanted to avoid when nightfall came, the last thing she want to happen is to have her friend and his family injured.

A whisper of cool breeze rustled through the field, the all too familiar feeling raised the fine hairs of her skin. Shit.

"Yes, this one and I need some private talking to do," a dark voice slithered into the clearing.

Beth and Rick stiffened at the voice of the intruder. She saw Rick reach for the gun holstered in the side of his belt, ready to take on evil behind her. She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "Go, I'll handle this," she whispered, her green-blue eyes gazing intently into his.

His jaw clenched and he hesitated until Beth shook her head and nodded at Molly. She needed to be safe. Beth would never be able to forgive herself if the child died because of her.

Reluctantly, Rick shifted Molly in his arms and shot the intruder a warning gaze before turning away.

"My, my… what wonderful friends you have, dearest," the intruder was instantly behind her, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear.

Beth resisted the urge to gag at his scent. The scent of the living dead—no, not zombies. _Vampyr_. "Zach, what are you doing here?" she asked in an exasperated tone. She was tired of having her father's goonies trail her every time night spread across the growing city.

"Your father wants to speak to you, something about today being special," Zach took a step closer, gripping her shoulders tightly—trapping her.

She shrugged him off and started to walk away, "Not interested. Sorry."

Zach flashed in front of her, blocking her path. "It's not a choice," he hissed, his fangs glistening under the field lights.

Beth rolled her eyes, a red rim encircled around her green-blue irises as her agitation grew, her own fangs lengthened at the challenge. "Leave me alone, Zach. I don't care what the _Sire_ has said or ordered; he has no reign over me."

"You are my betrothed, even if you don't listen to his words, you will listen to mine!" He hissed, the pupils of his eyes dilated until it covered his entire iris, the sclera turned crimson as blood seeped and covered the white color.

"As if," she scoffed. She flipped him the bird before dashing out of the field with her inhumane speed. She would never win in a fight of brute strength against Zach, however, she had speed. It wouldn't take long for him to track her but she knew of one place that _Vampyrs_ can never enter—the cemetery. Ironically.

She darted through the stream of people exiting and getting on the buses. It does help that it was the human's rush hour. In this growing city, the more humans the better. It meant she could stay here for a longer period of time without having to worry about someone recognizing her. Besides Rick, of course. He is the Police Chief of the city after all.

Beth reached the entrance of the cemetery in no time—though to her dismay, Zach stood in front of the gated entrance, baring his lengthened fangs with malice.

"You _will_ submit to me!"

She would be lying if she said she didn't feel even a tiny bit panicked. After all, Zach had an ego and temper issue—since he was newly turned and all. Even then, she didn't want to hurt him. He hadn't always been this way. At one point years ago, he was her friend. Until he betrayed her.

"_Dhampir_, you _will_ follow me back to the estate!" He charged at her with his elongated claws, ready to deal some damage.

Beth leaped out of his attack range, landing on two sprawled legs and a hand. She felt her iron-grip control beginning to slip—her eyes dilate, changing her vision to that of a purebred vampyr. Her vision changed, viewing the world in hues of red, grey, black and white.

Zach launched another attack, his anger escalated when he had missed his first attack.

She could almost laugh at his temper if it weren't for the fact that her life was on the line here. He was so young, so newly turned. In_ vampyr_ years, he was no older than a five year old. One of the biggest benefits of being a _dhampir_ is the ability to hone the skills one was born with. She certainly did take advantage of that.

As Zach closed in, Beth ducked under him with her speed and gripped at his clothing—one hand held him by the collar, the other by his belt. With a cry, she tossed his body across the small clearing, crashing his body into a nearby tree.

Though one bad thing about being a _dhampir_ is that she didn't have the strength as a full-fledged, turned or pure blooded. That was the cause now, although she had increased stamina and speed, she had the strength of a grown male (or two), whereas full-fledged vampyrs had the strength of ten—if not more.

With Zach momentarily preoccupied, Beth dashed towards the cemetery. Too bad full-fledges had quick speed as well. To her dismay, Zach caught up to her and yanked at her light jacket, pulling her to a stop and stumbled onto the grass with a cry. He pinned her down by her hands, pushing his weight on top of her. "_Submit!_"

Beth hissed, baring her fangs at him in defiance.

He raised his fist and struck her at her temple, "_Submit!"_ he hollered again.

Her vision swam with the force of his strike, but she wasn't weak, she wasn't stupid. Arching her back up with a great force, she displaced Zach from straddling her. She pushed back onto her hands as kept her back arched and kicked him where it hurt. All males had sensitive balls—vampyr or not. Well, maybe not a zombie's.

Zach toppled over to the side, giving a chance for Beth to escape. Her vision was still blurred, but she was able to make out the opened gate of the cemetery. Crawling on her knees and hands, she inched her way to the gate despite the world seemingly move under her feet. She was so close—almost there when Zach latched onto her ankle, pulling her towards him.

Beth hissed when he squeezed her ankle with a great force, forcing her to flip onto her back and slammed her free foot into his face with as much strength as she could muster into that limb. It sent him flying to the side, crying out in pain. Panting, she boosted herself onto her feet and limped through the secure gates of the cemetery.

She dropped to her knees, catching her breath as she felt her ankle quickly relinquished from pain. Quick healing was definitely one of the better traits to have as a _dhampir_.

"I will get you eventually, Beth. Just you wait," Zach growled from the other side of opened gate, baring his fangs angrily at her. He seemed already healed, free of injuries. Before she could say a word, he vanished into the air.

Beth dropped onto her back, relishing the feel of growing grass on her back. She was grateful that this cemetery still existed—it was her choice of a home for the night. Unlike full-fledges, she loved the night yes however, she preferred sleeping for a short duration in the night to recover her spent energy used during daylight. Because of her origin, her energy didn't drain as quickly as a full-fledge would during the day. In fact, she would bask in the sunlight as often as she could.

Yes, being a _dhampir_ definitely had its perks.

Minutes passed since Zach disappeared, she didn't want to move though. Her eyes were fixed on the night sky above; with beautiful twinkling stars it was difficult to tear her eyes away.

Until suddenly, a rustle from the bushes within the cemetery caught her senses—but it was too late.

She found herself pinned down once again, this time it wasn't Zach. A male with piercing steel-blue eyes, speckled with gold stared her down as he gripped her neck painfully tight, while his other hand imprisoned both of hers above her head.

Unlike Zach, she was unable to throw him off of her—he was too strong. Very strong. Non-human… not a _vampyr_.

"Vampire," he hissed from above her, his gaze hardening into an angered expression.

Beth struggled against his grip. Being a _dhampir_, she was able to go without air much longer than a human, however, he held her there, unfazed for much longer than she expected—or wanted.

When her throat began to constrict painfully from the lack of oxygen, she struggled to escape his grip. He was dangerously strong—she was unable to break free.

"Quit your struggling, vampire. Your kind isn't welcomed here," he snarled, dull white canines visible under the moonlight. "Give me one good reason why I should let you, or your miserable kind live."

She gasped for air, longing to feel the sensation of her lungs expanding from the life giving oxygen. "_Dhampir_," she rasped, hoping he would catch the drift.

She saw his eyes flash in recognition of the word; however he didn't let his grip on her go. "_Dhampir_," she rasped again. "Human… half human."

Beth's vision began to darken; colorful, white dots began to speckle her diminishing vision. If he kept this up, she would black out—maybe even die, although will take a little more effort. All she could focus on was his staggeringly beautiful blue eyes. It seemed to glow within the dark night under the light of the moon. She continued to stare at his rugged features until all went dark around her.

/

**J.R.** - :P Tada! Wild guess: Who did Beth meet?! Yikes, sounds like he has something against vampires.

Terms:  
_Vampyr_- a more formal term for vampire. I'll be using it as like a race. In speech, it will be vampire.  
_Dhampir-_ as Beth said, half human. Dhampir are spawns of male vampires and female humans.

I will be updating my other stories of course, but this plot just got me going!

Thanks for reading, please, _please_, **please review**!

Let me know what you guys think!


	2. Halfmoon

_Thank you for the amazing response to this type of story! I really appreciate it!_

**Warning- Read at your own risk! As the story progresses, it will contain scenes not suited for young readers. **

**Into the Light**  
_Chapter 2  
[Halfmoon]_

Sometime between her alternating states of consciousness, Beth determined that her assaulter was a shifter—an alpha wolf. His scent permeated into the air around her, making her fully aware of his staggering strength and his musk of fresh pine and soft earth. Finally, as she slipped back into a conscious state, she drank her fill of his engaging image.

He was sitting a distance away from her under the light of the halfmoon. A frown marred his rustic face; startling blue eyes, long stubbles of hair covered his jawline, chin and around his mouth. His chestnut colored hair grew past his ears and was unkempt, he didn't look insane. Wild. He looked wild and untamed.

"You gonna keep staring or what?" his harsh voice was not expected.

Beth frowned at his tone, "Why does it matter if I stare at you or not? I have rights."

He scoffed at her statement in a blatant manner, not caring sugar coat his words like she tends to do. "Humans have rights, not your kind." He almost sounded disgusted talking to her.

She scowled at him, sitting up abruptly ready to give him a piece of her mind only to find her wrists bound by a rope. "What the hell?" She yanked and tug at the bind with great strength, to her dismay—it remained intact. Bringing her wrists closer to eye level, she studied the offending piece. Slivers of oak and threads of silver were embedded and woven throughout the length of the rope. It didn't contain enough to kill, however it can render a _vampyr _weak.

Well, it was a good thing she was only half _vampyr_.

Flaring her nostrils as she inhaled a deep breath, she calmed her mind, loosened her shoulders to gather her strength. With a flash of speed and strength, she snapped the rope into two. Before she could give herself a victory pump, she was pinned onto her back by her shoulders—her assaulter above her growled.

"What the fuck are you?"

Beth barred her retracted fangs at him, "I told you. I am _dhampir_." She shoved against the hard planes of his chest in attempt to get him off of her. She succeeded to a point; she was able to remove his grip from her shoulders. She motioned to leap out from under him, but he was just as fast as she was—if not faster.

With a snarl, he caught her wrist in her mid-leap and slammed her onto the grass, none too lightly. "Liar!" he barked, his nails digging into her light jacket.

Beth honestly resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "I'm not lying! Let go of me!" Her fangs and nails lengthened as her instincts began to take over. She felt threatened by his presence, the way he was able to conceal his emotions from his eyes. He was a deadly opponent—more so than a vampyr.

He must've detected her instinct to defend and attack—his canines lengthen, his blue eyes began to glow much like the way she saw during their first encounter. He snarled at her, barring his teeth at her to submit to his dominance.

Like hell. Beth hissed at him in return, defiant in every way possible. She swiped at him with her claws, drawing blood on his cheek with a successful scratch. She saw his eyes widen just a fraction before his face contorted into anger. There was no way this shifter above her wasn't an alpha. He demanded submission from her through his growls and snarls.

Well, it won't work on her. She belongs to no one, submits to no one and answers to no one.

He didn't retaliate like she would think. Don't most wolves bite each other until submission? Truth be told, she knew little about the other arcane races. She always preferred the company of humans and animals over them.

The struggle between them continued, her claws dug into his shoulders, puncturing holes into the thin material of his shirt. The heat he was emitting was incredible—he felt hotter than a furnace burning coal in the dead cold of winter. Her fingers tingled with warmth when the pads of her fingers touched the smooth, hairless skin of his shoulders.

Damn, if she wasn't trying to escape from his clutches, she might actually enjoy the sensation.

An unpleasant growl rumbled from deep in his throat when her nails pierced into his flesh, drawing blood. There was something about his growl that stirred an unknown feeling within her. It called to her, weakening her resolve to continue to fight an alpha.

Her heart began hammering in her chest as the scent of his blood penetrated her senses. She could almost taste the coppery, salty fluid on her tongue. She wasn't the kind to lust for fresh blood of a human—or another arcane. She always found satisfaction with the occasional deer, rare steak and a drunk human or two as she coupled with them. Yet with him, the scent of his untainted blood send her head reeling, her mouth watered in anticipation.

In a moment of craze and lack of control, she craned her head up, her lips parted and fangs ready to pierce into his flesh. Her fangs barely grazed the side of his neck before she was pinned down again by this alpha. She struggled against him, swiping at him and reaching for his neck and shoulder to allow her to have a better take at his neck.

Their legs combated each other—she kicked and thrashed at him as he tried to hold her legs down with his thighs. In her daze, she saw his greatly dilated eyes stare down at her—she was sure her own matched his. Their breathing came in thick pants as they continued to struggle for dominance.

With a wrench of his strong arms, her light jacket and button up shirt pried apart, baring her sweat beaded flesh to him. The action was certainly an accident, since she yanked at his shoulders and arms to get closer to his neck. She didn't know he had such a tight grip on her clothes, however. Whatever the cause, she could see his gaze turn heated, his pupils dilated until it almost engulfed the blue of his eyes completely.

She didn't when or how the struggle turned into a raging battle of lust, she wasn't going to complain either.

His hot, moist mouth dances across her collarbone just seconds after her shirt and jacket was split in two. His wet tongue dipped into the small depression of flesh above her collarbone, lapping at the sensitive spot with long, blistering strokes.

Her body reacted to his touch in a way she never knew was possible. Her nails no longer dug into his shoulders, her mind only focused on the sensation of his wet tongue on her heated skin. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew this was wrong—so very wrong. But damn, did he make her feel amazing.

She whimpered when his fangs scraped against her flesh, trailing from her right shoulder down and over the peak of her breast, leaving angry red marks. His hot tongue pressed against the fabric covering her nipple—it pebbled at his touch. He nipped at the soft, pliable peak, rolling it between his lips before clamping down on it hard enough to draw blood.

Beth gasped at the shock of pleasure and pain, her back arched against his chest, pushing her bra covered breast deeper into his awaiting mouth. His pleased growl vibrated against her abdomen, grinding his engorged crotch against her inner thighs. The mewling that reached her ears must've been her own—she could hardly recognize the sounds she was making. This wolf shifter brought out the animal in her.

She arched against his mouth again when he pulled her breast out of the confines of her bra and bit down, relishing in her blood as he licked the pebbles of coppery fluid from her skin. Her hands finally did something useful when she grabbed a fistful of his shirt before tearing the fabric in half in the front, exposing his tanned, muscled chest to her eyes.

Her hands danced across his chest, enjoying the twitches and spasms of his muscles on wherever she touched. He was a man of power. Alpha.

She didn't have the time to think, only to feel. At some point, he must've completely ripped her own shirt into two, and her bra along with it. She was bare from the hips up to him, and his dominating growls told her he was beyond pleased.

Everywhere he touched, she felt as if her skin was on fire. The way his chest brought pressure over her lower half of her body felt right—almost perfect. Her body racked with tremors when he drew back from her flesh, his hands dipped into the band of her jeans and with a jerk of his strength, he split her jeans down the middle, exposing her swollen clit to the cool night air.

Her core clenched at the sudden onslaught of the cool air against her sensitive bundle, opaque white cream pooled at her entrance to her heat. With a shameless moan, she arched her back towards him, her eyes begging for release.

She saw but a glimpse of a predatory smile sprawl across his face before it disappeared between her legs, his tongue delved deep into her core, his upper lip played with her clit. She bucked against him with a hand desperately gripping his hair. The pull of absolution was so close, so close that she could feel herself beginning to unravel as he pulled his tongue from her core to suckle her swollen nerve.

A thick, calloused finger parted her lips and dipped deep into her heat. The stars in the night sky swam in circles as he pumped his finger in and out of her, drawing her liquid cream from deep within her. He licked up her essences eagerly, as if not wanting it to go to waste. He pushed in another thick finger; the sensation of being stretched almost brought her to her peak.

Her breathing came in shallow pants, her back and ass lifted up and off of the ground as he pumped his fingers faster, his fangs digging deep into the sides of her clit, drawing steady streams of blood dripping off her backside. He slurped up the streams of crimson blood and swirled her engorged clit between his lips and teeth.

She forgot how to breathe when the word around her darkened into blackness before the sudden explosion of stars filled her vision as she clamped down on his fingers and rocked her body against his as she rode out her orgasm. Her cry of ecstasy echoed in throughout the cemetery, telling all who can hear just exactly what she was experiencing.

Her body plopped down unceremoniously, her legs now weak and shaken. His heated body covered her instantaneously, resting between her quivering legs. His hot mouth was over hers, she could taste the tangy, sweetness of her cream on his lips and feel his hardened cock grinding against her behind his jeans, begging for entrance.

Her lengthened fangs found its way to the junction of his neck; she panted a sensual lick before sinking her teeth into his flesh, drawing his metallic tasting blood into her lips.

She wanted more. More. The taste of him was truly unique; the taste of his blood empowered her. She wiggled under him to the optimal position and she sank her fangs deeper, a gush of blood poured into her thirsty mouth. Her eyes clenched shut as she relished his taste.

She had barely gotten a mouthful of his rejuvenating blood when he snapped back, his glowing eyes widen— now aware of the situation despite the lust shining in his eyes.

Beth barely had the time to cope with the sudden loss of his heat, and when she opened her eyes the second after… he was gone. Her heart still hammered in her chest, his blood still coated her mouth. She could hardly put two and two together.

Alone, in the dead of the night, she stared at the discarded torn, white t-shirt lying beside her near naked frame. Her mind raced through a million thoughts a second as she tried to make sense of what just happened.

Pleasured by an alpha wolf.

"What the hell?" she rasped, dropping her head back against the grass, catching her breath. What the hell indeed.

/

**J.R.-** Hehehe. The attraction is more than just an attraction :P

Think about that! Lol. Ready for next chapter?

**Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Blood Healing

**Warning- NOT FOR YIMs.**

**Into the Light**  
_Chapter 3  
[Blood Healing]_

For the sixth night, alpha wolf Daryl lead his newly gained pack out for their nightly training run. With the wind caressing his fur and the jewel encrusted midnight sky above his head, nothing can ruin this night.

Except for thinking about that little blond twit… that Rogue.

A frustrated growl bubbled up his throat at the mere thought of her. The image of her heady, lusty gaze and her intoxicating, sultry scent has not left his thoughts since the moment he ran out of that cemetery. Something drew him to go as far as he did… maybe it was her defiant attitude, her milky white skin, or the pull he felt in his wolf. Whatever it was, he needed to stay away.

No exceptions.

Rutting with the night creature may endanger his entire pack. And that was something he didn't want to risk. He had to protect his pack—whatever he felt towards that blood sucker was not as important as their safety.

It was what Merle would've wanted.

The thought of his deceased brother, the previous alpha male, gave him the energy to bury his thoughts of the nightwalker. He must protect the pack, for Merle's sake. Throwing his head back, he belted out a might howl. Around him, his pack yipped and howled in response, eager to please.

His alpha female, Carol, a slender salt and pepper wolf sped up next to him.

'_Where to, little brother?_'

The beauty of the shifters, they were able to communicate with each other telepathically after one has passed the Rites of Spirits and completed the blood ritual with the entire pack. It was their form of a higher communication level that differentiated shifters from normal wolves.

'_Patrol the perimeter of our lands in the north end. I'll take the teens to the south and you take the rest_,' a deep rumble echoed from his throat as he thought of the adolescent shifters. They were young, rambunctious, arrogant and unexperienced.

With a howl, Carol redirected four wolves to follow her and three remained with him. The southern end borders with the humans, who in most cases posed no threat. To the west of them was a large raging river that protected that side. The northern side of their land bordered with another pack, Carol's old pack. In these dangerous times, shifters had to band together or they will be picked off one by one. The east….

The east was where Merle died, where the Rogues must past through to go either north or south undetected by humans. Covered with treacherous mountain ranges, steep slopes and mudslides, the eastern part of his territory is protected against humans, but not the Rogues.

The Rogues is as what they sound. They had no rules and no honor. They lived as they wished, killed as they wanted and harmed as many as they could. Merle died protect their pack from three vampyr Rogues. His youngest son wandered too far into the eastern territory on one of their nightly runs and was attacked from behind. Ambushed.

Their pack was fifteen strong. Now, eleven remained. They had lost four brave shifters that night, including their Alpha Male Merle. Four too many.

The threat of the Rogues grow day by day as frustrated vampyrs, dragos and shifters join the hellspawns in their plight to plunge the world into total chaos, to extinguish the entire human race. For their problems lay with them.

Before the strength of Humans grew, the arcane races lived with relative peace amongst each other all over Europe… or so that's how the legend goes. As humans began to advance, they discovered the power of the Arcanes. As they grew, the humans pushed the Arcane's limitations further and further until one day… they demanded total supremacy over all the races. When the leaders refused the mankind's demands, as spiteful creatures, the humans began their mass genocide of all arcane races.

There were hundreds of different types of Arcanes , and now… only the Drago, Vampyr, Shifters and Hellspawn remained. Banding together during the First Great War, they were able to nearly extinguish the humans. They begged for mercy as the last of their keeps fell.

Vampyr and the Hellspawn denied their pleas and massacred everyone within the few remaining keeps. The Drago and Shifters granted humans their freedom and made all of them to vow to never speak of the Arcanes but in storybooks and folktales.

The Vampyr and Hellspawn clashed with the Drago and Shifters over the fate of the humans. Once great allies, now enemies divided and raged their own private wars.

And now, Daryl and his pack lived amongst the beginnings of the Second Great war.

Daryl couldn't bear to see his niece, nephews, his brother's mate and their pack suffer more than they already had. There was a way to end the war even before it starts, and Daryl was going to find it. But first, in order for him to leave for an extended period of time, he must train the teens properly to defend their home if he wasn't around.

Tonight was a night as good as any.

-0-

"Ugh… Jules, hush up!" Beth tossed a pillow lazily at her furry companion. Jules, her black furred cat had been meowing nonstop for the past hour at the entrance of her cat tunnel that led above ground. She had been pacing relentlessly for as long as she was meowing.

Beth was tired of it. She hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep in for the past six nights—all thanks to a certain canine. Alpha wolf technically. When she was slept, she dreamt of him… every… single… time. Tonight was the night she was finally able to fall asleep without thinking or dreaming of him for even a second.

Half an hour later, Jules woke her up—and kept her awake.

"Okay, I give up! What? What is it Jules?!" She tossed the blankets off of her exasperatedly and stalked over to her cat.

"I can't understand cat meows. You're going to have to show me, kitty." She gave Jules a good scratch behind her ears.

On command, Jules leaped up into her cat tunnel and made her way up the surface.

With a tired sigh, Beth doubled checked the time, one in the morning, before wrapping a cotton bathrobe around her and headed towards the main door of her home. Her home was uniquely designed just for her. Courtesy of Rick of course. With his help, they built her home in the middle of the cemetery that protected her from the vampyr, thirty feet underground.

Above ground—and to the humans—it looked like the entrance of a burial crypt. While it certainly is, on the bottom of the stairs laid a stone coffin and the works. Of course, and the secret entrance only she and Rick knew about. A series of bricks against the east wall on the west wing of the crypt needed to be pressed in a certain order, a passcode, which activates a palm scanner. Which then of course, opens the concealed door to her home. The blessings of technology.

Making her way to the top of the stairs, Beth pressed her ear against the cool wood of the door. Precautionary measures, in case a human was visiting a deceased love one—it would do her no good to reveal her place of sanctuary.

Not a sound was heard through the door. With a push of the door, she welcomed the night air brushing against her skin.

She scanned around the cemetery to find Jules, but what she found… what she smelled was something unexpected.

Blood.

_His_ blood.

Something within her panicked, urged her to look around for him. As fast as her speed can take her, she raced to the strongest concentration of blood she scented.

_Save him._

As if it felt like it took an eternity, she finally found his body at the western edge of the cemetery—a pool of blood surrounded his naked flesh.

"Hey… hey, wake up!" She knelt beside him, shaking him in hopes that maybe, just maybe he wasn't laying at her feet on the brink of death. Though in reality, this was exactly the case. He gave her no response, not even a groan of pain. Even in the dark of the night, she could see his skin was far paler than what she remembered. He had been attacked, ambushed even. In the dead of the night, they were not safe left in the open even if they were within the cemetery.

With her mind made up, Beth pulled one of his arms over her shoulder to bear on his weight and raced towards the safety of her home. She could smell vampyr on him, three of them. She saw Jules leap into her cat tunnel, eager to return to their home.

It was times like these Beth was glad she was half vampyr—sort of, all the perks of being a vampyr without the weaknesses. She was able to carry the nude alpha wolf into her burial crypt, through the winding tunnels and into her home with relative ease, despite her fatigued physical state. Being half human, she needed sleep to replenish her energy just as humans do. It wasn't a downside to being a dhampir, in fact, she loved the sensation of waking up from a beautiful slumber.

She eased the bleeding shifter onto her bed before grabbing clean towels from her bathroom and pressing several against the largest two gashes on his chest. With a large body towel, she raced back to the entrance of the crypt to wipe up the trail of blood that was left behind. It would do them both ill if someone were to follow that trail.

It didn't take long until she returned to his side again. Now in an illuminated room, she saw just how bad his condition was. These vampyr, whoever they were, attacked to kill. She could smell the venom oozing out with his blood, preventing him from healing.

_ Save him._

A whisper echoed around her. Beth looked around to find no one around her, except for the bleeding shifter and Jules, looking at her with curious yellow eyes. What was that?

The shifter on her bed wheezed, as if he was struggling to breath. Beth snapped out of her stupor and leaped into action. She grabbed all the bandages she had from her first aid kit and began wrapping his lacerations around his torso, legs and arms. Everywhere. Despite her quick speed aided with her inhuman strength, it only took minutes for him to saturate the clean bandages. Rebandaging him would be futile and a waste of time.

It was the vampyr venom that kept him bleeding—she didn't have the antidote. There isn't one… only death is left for him. Unless…

Unless she gave him her blood. The thought made her cringe. She had given blood once… to one of her previous suitors who had been wounded during a fight with a band of Drago. She almost died… the vampyr nearly drained her dry if it weren't for her half-sister. Since then, she never gave blood… except now.

It may be the only way to save him. Though she didn't have the antidote to vampyr venom, she could help his body expel the toxin with her blood. Vampyr venom doesn't work on against vampyr—dhampir in her case.

Though she dreaded the thought of it, she wasted no time biting into her right wrist, tearing into her soft flesh. Crimson blood poured from the bite, positioning her wrist over his lips, she watched her blood drip into his mouth.

She saw his eyelashes flutterer with movement, his throat bobbed as he swallowed his life saving fluid—but he remained unconscious. Before long, her expedited healing sealed up the bite, forcing her to bite into her flesh once more.

Five minutes had passed, the shifter remained still. His lips parted, eager to receive more blood. Beth checked on his wounds, to her dismay, they were still actively bleeding. A part of her marveled at how much this one shifter can bleed and still be alive. This man was determined to live, and she was determined to save him—though she doesn't know why. It was something she felt compelled to do.

Yanking her bathrobe off of her, she eased herself next to him, careful not to sit or disturb his injuries. She tucked a hand under his neck while the other coaxed his canines to lengthen by scraping her soft fingertips against them. After they lengthened, she leaned against him, exposing the soft flesh above her breast, below her collarbone to his fangs. Gently pushing his head against her chest, she pushed down against him.

She gasped sharply as his canines sank into her flesh; his lips subconsciously suckled her skin as he drank from her. A wave of euphoria washed over her as his slick tongue stroked her flesh for blood. A shiver washed over her body as the scent of his blood became increasingly erotic to her, causing her vision to swim around her. An eager moan escaped her lips when she felt him with draw his canines only to sink them higher on her chest, closer to her neck.

She clenched her thighs together as sweet pulses began to radiate from her feminine core, she could feel the slickness of her heat growing wetter. Her breaths came out in shallow pants; her hands were now gripping at his shoulders, stabilizing herself to the best of her abilities as he drank his fill. She had no idea why her body was reacting the way it is… The only other time she gave blood, nothing but fear and apprehension griped her—not euphoria and lust.

Her fingers began tingling; her swimming vision became turbulent and nauseating. She was losing too much blood, much too quickly. She made a weak effort to detach herself away from him, only to earn a disapproving growl from her shifter.

The rumbles of his growl vibrated against her stomach, radiating through every nerve of her body. She arched her back reflexively, her stomach pinning against his chest, she breathed out a sultry moan.

Another growl rumbled off his chest, as if commanding her to stop moving. Despite her judgment, despite the fact she wanted to push him away from her, her body obeyed his order for submission as if she was his to begin with. She felt his fingers flex and grip at her hips, whether it was out of reflex or if he was regaining consciousness, she didn't know.

Suddenly, she was thrown down onto the bed, her hips pinned down with his.

Lusty golden speckled blue eyes stared at her. That was her answer—he was awake. Sort of. He didn't say a word though his eyes focused on her. His lips twitched as another growl rippled through her body, sending delightful waves from her head to her toes.

A part of her wondered if she was hallucinating from the blood loss. Was it even possible for a shifter to recover from vampyr venom so quickly? Her breaths came in shallow pants, eager to know what'll happen next. As if reading her thoughts, her shifter nuzzled the left side of her neck with his nose, his lips caressing her skin on occasions.

His rough fingers danced across the bare skin of her stomach, finally stopping at hip. Subconsciously, she felt his hand rubbing the cotton material of her panties, as if conflicted on what that piece of clothing was—or how to take it off. With a frustrated sigh, her shifter ripped the flimsy fabric into two with a jerk of his arm, exposing her wet core to him.

She held her breath as he fondled on the patch of blonde curls above her silk folds. He hummed appreciatively when she gasped as he dipped a finger into her wet core.

Beth mewled as he pumped his finger in her, surprising herself she arched her body against him, grinding her hips against his hand. A harsh growl sounded from his throat just before he ripped his hand away and plunged something thicker, bigger into her slick core. His fangs sank deep into the junction of her neck, drawing her hot blood into his awaiting lips.

She cried out in shock as a mind numbing wave of both pleasure and pain washed over her, her clit pulsated in sheer ecstasy. Just the sensation of being stretched to her limit with his heady cock, pushed her over the edge. Her mouth parted in a silent scream as she rode out her orgasm, her inner walls spasmed around his thick length as she came.

Her hands fought their way out of his grip and from underneath his crushing body and found their way to the back of his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. Her fangs lengthened, her body needed to replenish the blood. With her shifter pumping into her heat, she didn't want to push him off of her.

She wrapped her long, lean legs around him, making him plunge deeper into her, hitting a most sensitive spot in the back of her core. Quivering with the need for blood and another release, Beth bent her head forward and brushed her lips against his jugular. Panting, she caught her breath as best as she could before she too, plunged her fangs deep into his vein, drinking the blood seeping from the puncture.

Her shifter snarled and retracted his teeth from her skin and pounded harder into her with renewed passion. Their body bounced on top of the blood covered mattress, the headboard of the bed collided noisily against the cement paved walls of her home.

She drank in his thick blood, licking all around the punctures not wanting to waste even a drop. Her shifter slipped an arm behind her neck, while another gripped at her hips. Without warning, he crushed his body against her, still continuously thrusting into her in a frenzy. His thick curls of hair and flesh rubbed against her swollen clit, making her clench her walls tightly around him as he milled into her.

With a gratifying cry, Beth tossed her head back as she became unraveled around him, her clenching muscles pushed him into ecstasy as he finally spilled his seed deep into her awaiting womb.

Breathless and covered in sweat, Beth was unable to collect her thoughts with his thick heat still buried deep within her. His heated, heavy body covered over her small body quickly slipping into a deep slumber. She didn't mind the weight, in fact, she felt protected and warm beneath him. Her hooded, tired eyes skimmed over his shoulders and arms, and noticed the bandages hadn't bleed through—his wounds were finally sealed.

Within seconds of that thought, she too, slipped into a dreamless sleep, lulled by the soothing wave of his breathing against her frame and the thought that her shifter, will live another night.

/

**J.R. –** Lol, bloody sex anyone? Like I said, smutty half vamp and wolf shifter sex… and with a lot of blood exchange. To clarify, arcane blood has purifying/healing abilities. Thus, the whole drinking the blood thing. They're magic—they defy all logic. So… there.

Anyway, has anyone picked up anything yet? :P Lots of secrets to be revealed. I'm not going to say what. There's more to come, stay tuned!

_Thanks for reading, please review_!


End file.
